


Growing up Fast

by Geromy



Series: Mcreyes Winter Break 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Era, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vague angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: Jesse McCree already made his rounds around Overwatch, using a clever mistletoe accessory to get a kiss from his peers. Only person left is Commander Reyes, who flat out refuses.Is he just a poor sport, or is it something else?McReyes Winter Break 2018 -> Day three: Mistletoe





	Growing up Fast

There was exactly one Christmas tradition Jesse never missed out on. Sometimes he never had the sweet tooth to bake, or the money to buy presents, or the time to marathon movies. But no matter how many Christmases went by, he always,  _ always _ had a prank.

He stepped into the Christmas party proudly, ugly sweater and all, topped off with this year’s special addition: Mistletoe, dangling off his hat and in front of his face. And he  _ was _ prepared to kiss everyone and anyone that would let him. Though he was prepared to kiss some people more than others. 

Or, one person.

He made a beeline for the booze when he got inside, taking a shot in either hand and quickly downing them both. He knew exactly who he would find nursing her third drink of the night, and he suavely slid over, bumping shoulders with Dr. Angela Zeigler. 

“Evenin’ Angel,” he greeted, exaggerating his usual greeting of tipping his hat.

Angela didn’t look at him at first, sighing heavily into her martini. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that,” she mumbled, finally turning to look at him. 

He pointed up to his mistletoe with a waggle of his eyebrows, which was answered with a dorky albeit heavenly fit of giggles. 

“Really, McCree? This is how you’ve chosen to spend your evening?” Her smile was infectious, and Jesse was now grinning ear to ear.  

“Yes Ma’am. So what do you say?” 

Angela made a show of mulling it over, tapping a finger against her chin. 

“Oh, what the hell.” 

It was casual to say the least. No hesitation, no build up, she simply put a soft hand on his face to hold him steady, tilted her head, and kissed him gently on the lips. No lingering, no sparks. She pulled back a little more flushed than what was from the alcohol, lifting her drink.

“Merry Christmas, McCree.” 

“And happy holidays to you.” 

One more shot later he spun around on the heel of his boot, scanning the room for someone else to bother. 

Genji had taken up a home behind the DJ booth, the only person in all of Overwatch that had extended experience with the club scene. He was nonchalant about the offer to run music, but Jesse could tell that he was happy to have something to do, to be treated like a coworker and not a weapon by more than just Reyes for once. 

Jesse stepped up into his booth, probably risking his hand to reach over and pull a headphone off of him. Genji’s eyes shot daggers into him for the interruption, but he seemed to relax when he realized who was interrupting. 

“How’s the new gig?” Jesse asked, yelling over the speakers. 

“Better than being out there alone,” Genji replied. “Not better than doing party drugs and being invited back to someone’s place after you no longer remember your name.” 

_ Jesus. _ Maybe he had  _ too _ much experience with the club scene.

“Well listen,” Jesse continued. “I just wanted to say hey, but since I got this mistletoe on my hat and all-” 

“I won’t remove my armor for you,” Genji interrupted, apparently having noticed the prank before Jesse could point it out. “But if you wish to kiss me, you only have to ask. No props needed.” 

Oh, _ shit _ ? 

“Couldn’a told me that before today?” He joked, bending over just enough to plant a kiss square on Genji’s face plate. It left a smudge, but at least the fogging of his breath faded on its own. 

“Is that all?” 

Genji was dismissive, but Jesse didn’t miss how he avoided eye contact, suddenly busying himself with the playlist that up until that point, had been running fine on its own. Jesse would have winked, if anyone would have seen it.

“Yep, I’ll let ya get back to work. Merry Christmas.” 

“I-” Genji stalled, hands still on his keyboard. “She-” 

“Hm?” Jesse paused, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Nevermind.” He didn’t turn away from his computer, and Jesse left it alone, walking off to find his next someone. 

 

He’d gotten through quite a few people by the time the party was starting to clear out for the night. All the higher ups had agreed to do the clean up, so now, with the lights on and the music stopped, picking up garbage and popping balloons, he only had a handful of people left. 

He caught Fareeha while she was stomping down cardboard, sneaking up under her arm and leaving a sloppy, wet kiss square on her cheek.

“Ugh-  _ Jesse! _ ” He didn’t have a chance to run. Fareeha was strong, and  _ huge, _ and before he even had a chance to laugh he was in a headlock, begging for his life with nothing but a foot to stomp. Eventually she let him go with a loud laugh, putting a foot on him when he hit the floor. “Try that again and you’ll lose more than your pride.” 

She made a show of wiping her cheek as she walked away, and Jesse stayed on the floor for ages, basking in a fit of drunken giggles. 

He sat up just in time for Ana to walk by. Before she could get past him he grabbed her hand, scrambling to get on one knee. She seemed surprised at first, but melted into a warm smile and a gentle laugh.

“I’m flattered, but I like my men a little more experienced.” 

“Well shoot,” Jesse answered, pulling her hand toward him and leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Guess this’ll have to do.” 

Her hand moved to his face, thumbing gently at his cheek. “Merry Christmas, McCree. Now if you’re going to stick around here, the least you can do is pick up some of the heavy lifting.” 

“Heavy lifting like  _ this? _ ” Jesse exclaimed, spinning on his knee to face Torbjorn and holding out both hands.

“If you even  _ think  _ about picking me up you’ll be asking Ziegler to reconstruct the hammer holes in your skull,” he snapped, holding up a threatening fist to punctuate. 

Jesse held up his hands in surrender, waiting for Torbjorn’s face to soften before pointedly blowing him a kiss across the few feet that was still between them. He just shook his head in reply, bark out a tired, “ _ Feh. _ ” 

“Don’t be such a sauerkraut,” came Reinhardt’s voice, booming from behind him. “Every man should prove his strength by holding up another!” 

Any metaphor he might have been going for was lost when he scooped Jesse up in his arms, completely literally. For a moment Jesse was prepared for his future paralysis, but Reinhardt’s grip was surprisingly gentle. 

What  _ wasn’t _ gentle was the sloppy and loud kiss he  _ smacked _ directly onto Jesse’s mouth, nor was how hard he hit the ground when Reinhardt dropped him.  

Jesse felt dizzy as he wiped his lips on his sleeve, shaking out both of his knees. “Someone’s been enjoyin’ the beer tonight, huh Lieutenant?” 

“I was earlier,” Reinhardt answered, thoughtfully stroking his chin. “But then it ran out!  _ HA HA HA HA HA! _ ” 

Jesse laughed along as he slowly backed away, accidentally knocking himself into Morrison. Worst possible person to walk into. 

“Watch where you’re going, McCree,” he snapped. Jesse removed his hat on instinct in apology, but was surprised to see Commander Morrison, resident tight ass, flush faced, wobbly on his feet, and biting his entire bottom lip back just to stop himself from smiling.

“Sorry, Sir,” Jesse replied, putting his hat back on. He pointedly glanced at the mistletoe a few times, not willing to force it. Not with Morrison. It took him a second to realize what Jesse was trying to communicate. He tilted his head back as they made eye contact, jaw hanging open as if to let out a long  _ ohhhh. _

Morrison didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes, leaned in and pecked Jesse’s mouth, quick and simple. Jesse was honestly so caught off guard, he lingered in place for ages, long after Morrison had walked away to get back to work. Alcohol was swimming in his head, and he spent a brief moment worried he was about to blackout. 

“McCree?”

Jesse blinked slowly, head turning to where the voice had been coming from. Reyes was standing behind him, hands on his hips, one cocked eyebrow, and a look of concern in his eyes that he usually reserved for potentially fatal gunshot wounds. 

Jesse’s heart tightened, and his brain turned to putty. “Yessir.” 

“What are you still doing here? You didn’t need to help clean up.” 

He found himself gesturing to everyone else in the room, as if that was going to explain anything. “It’s Christmas.” 

Reyes’ mouth quirked up into the slightest of blink-and-you-miss-it smiles. But Jesse saw it. He wanted to kiss the corner of his mouth where it had been. He didn’t even notice himself leaning closer until his shoulder ran into Reyes’ palm, hold him back.

“Lights out, McCree. You had a busy night.” 

“Wait,” Jesse protested. “My hat, there’s mistletoe. You’re s’posed to kiss me.” 

The gentleness in Reyes’ gaze was gone with a twitch of his eye. He took his arm back, crossing them firmly over his chest. “Not happening. Get going.” 

He said it just as Ana had started to walk by, and she leaned in to interrupt. “Oh, Gabriel. Don’t be so moody. It’s just for fun.” 

‘Gabriel’ snapped back, “It’s not fun, it’s stupid. I’m not doing something because a damn flower tells me to.” 

Jesse didn’t mean to snicker, but luckily it was drowned out by drunk-Morrison leaning in to give his two cents. 

“And here I thought I was the one that was too serious. Just kiss him, you damn coward. We all did. Get the stick out of your ass.” 

“Hey it’s not-” Jesse wanted to protest, give Reyes an out. He wasn't here to force anyone. But he was cut off by his commander’s eyes shooting daggers into him. 

“ _ McCree. _ ” 

“Yes, sir.” He removed his hat, holding it against his chest.

“Dismissed.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, and he spun towards the exit and power walked straight toward it. He didn’t peek back, either. Didn’t even stop to talk to Genji who was on his way back from the kitchen, faceplate actually removed so he could have his nightly glass of warm milk. 

He got back to his room, and slammed the door behind him, leaned up against it. 

He slowly sunk to the floor, trying to make up for how far his heart was currently sinking. It ached and throbbed, his eyes stung, and he  _ desperately _ wished he was either drunk enough to stop feeling this, or sober enough so he could at least try and constructively deal with it. Not whatever this useless, no-good in-between state was.

Reyes wasn’t even willing to kiss him as a harmless joke. Probably thought he was nothing but a fucking kid. Maybe he was? What kind of grown man still pulls pranks like that? He needed to grow up. Starting with tomorrow. He’d go see Reyes and give him a formal apology. So that maybe, he could start over, and the feelings he had been harboring wouldn’t be for nothing, leaving him with nothing. 

 

It surprised him that he made it to bed that night. Didn’t get undressed, but he did make it under his covers at least. When he woke up, anxiety was swirling in his gut. He needed to go talk to Reyes. He needed to apologize for his behavior, for putting him on the spot, for involving the captain and Commander Morrison. He couldn’t just let this stew. Who knew what it could do to their chemistry out in the field. He couldn’t just put it off until it was too late.

But 8AM became 9AM, and 9 AM became 10AM, and he was still laying here. Chest feeling hollow, stomach feeling empty. He heard a paper slide under his door- the usual way Genji would communicate with him when he was feeling too proud or volatile to share actual words. He should get up and read it- it might make him feel better. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. At least he could use a hangover as an excuse for no one seeing him today. 

He fell back asleep before lunch. Slept through it. He woke up starving, but knew damn well he wasn’t going to get a chance to eat until dinner. He was fine like this. Maybe he deserved to starve- 

There was a knock at the door and he lifted his head, waiting for the follow up. If there wasn’t one, it wasn’t important. If it was another note, he should probably go tell Genji he isn’t dead. And if it was Reyes…

“I’m coming in.” 

_ Shit. _

Jesse scrambled to throw off his covers. Finger through his hair, wipe sleep out of his eyes, anything to make him look a little less dead. Even if the fact that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before would give it away.

The door slid open and Reyes stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms across his chest.

A feeling of shame unlike any he had ever felt washed over Jesse and he avoided all eye contact, wishing he could just close his eyes and disappear. 

“We missed you at lunch today,” Reyes said. Not just a statement, a question. One he deserved to ask.

“‘M a little hungover,” Jesse lied, knowing full well it wasn’t going to work. His head turned all the way away, arms over his chest as if he needed to hide the ache in it. Even if Reyes didn't know him as well as he did, his body language gave it away.

He finally looked at Reyes to watch him move closer, taking Jesse’s desk chair and spinning it one leg to face him. He sat down firmly, crossing an ankle over a knee and crossing his arms again.

“McCree I’ve watched you drink twice what you had last night in the middle of a mission and still be able to get your job done and be ready for pick up at 6AM. Why don’t you tell me what’s really going on.” 

Jesse took in a deep breath. Suddenly he wished he was clean, and dressed, and fed, because maybe then this would feel less like a blow to his ego and more like him being an adult and doing the right, adult thing.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he said finally. “It was a stupid, immature practical joke.” 

“I appreciate that,” Reyes answered, smirking a little behind his hand as he thumbed at his goatee. “But that’s not it, is it. You don’t need to apologize for pulling a harmless prank. So you definitely wouldn’t be sitting here wallowing over it.” 

God, why did spies have to be so damn good at their jobs.

“I don’t know if you really want to know, Boss.” 

“Try me.” 

Jesse didn’t answer. He spent a long time not answering. He reached the point where he began to feel like it would be awkward if he tried to open his mouth now. Then he reached the point where Reyes threw him a bone.

“I’m going to go get you some food,” he announced, standing up from the chair. “You’ll feel better after you’ve eaten something. Wash up, too.” 

Jesse just nodded as Reyes left the room, staying put for ages while he kept his arms folded, desperately rubbing his upper arms for comfort. His chest was as tight as a vice, like a wire was about to cut his heart in two. His throat and eyes were beginning to sting from forcing himself not to cry. 

Minutes ticked by, and he was going to let them continue to tick by. But the thought of Reyes coming back to him still sitting here, filthy and miserable, and disappointing him. It made his stomach flop. Maybe in the end it was nothing but fear that convinced him to move. Got his ass in the shower, got him in new clothes. 

When Reyes returned he was toweling his hair, a little surprised that the warm water and fresh clothes actually did... kind of make him feel better. 

“Ta da,” Reyes sang in monotone, unceremoniously dropping a tray of food on Jesse’s desk. “Aren’t you lucky you landed under  _ my _ command? Pretty sure Morrison’s agents don’t get to eat lunch late.” 

He was smiling so proudly, pulling out the chair, waiting for Jesse to sit in it. It was endearing, almost infectious. Jesse left the towel around his shoulders as he sat at the desk, moving from carefully prodding at the food he was brought, before moving straight into scarfing it down. His stomach was so happy to be full of something besides alcohol. Reyes had busied himself looking at all of Jesse’s paperwork, propped against the wall as he did that thing old people did where they licked their thumbs to turn pages. 

His meal ended when he chugged the entire water bottle in one go. He was now full, satisfied, and. Reyes was right. He felt so much better. Suddenly, none of it was even a big deal. Sure, not getting to kiss Reyes was a bummer, but. It wasn’t the end of the world. It didn’t mean he was doomed to never be loved back or cursed to always been seen as that runt he picked up from nowhere. 

“Better?” Reyes asked.

“Yeah.” 

He put the stack of papers down, moving closer to Jesse and taking a seat on the desk. 

“So, what’s actually going on.” 

Alright, time to be an adult about this.

“I was overreacting to you… Not wanting to kiss me.” Jesse glanced at his hands in his lap, fidgeting to keep his brain working. “I took it more personally than you probably meant it. Let my anxiety get the better of me.” 

The expression Reyes’ face was almost… Cartoonish. Wide eyes, mouth so low it was at risk of slipping right off his face. He brought up a hand, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

For the first time, Jesse saw what it looked like for Reyes’ guard to come down. His voice got softer, he opened up his body language. He looked nervous. Honest to god shy. 

“That wasn’t- I wasn’t trying-” 

Jesse leaned back in his chair, watching Reyes carefully. 

“I would be…  _ Overjoyed, _ to kiss you.” 

_ Huh? _ Did he hear that wrong? He shook his head out. Must have fallen into a daydream by accident. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Was he blushing?

“I do want to kiss you,” he repeated. Jesse felt his heart leap.

“You do.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Then…” 

He watched Reyes close off a little again, using a flat palm to tug down the back of his beanie, as if he could hide inside of it.

“I didn’t want my first kiss to be a fucking joke.” 

“Your  _ what? _ ” Jesse slapped a hand over his mouth. Gabriel Reyes had never been kissed? He supposed he could understand not  _ dating,  _ spending the majority of his life in the crisis. But never kissed? Not even a fun, drunk one with a friend? With  _Jack?_

“Call me old fashioned,” Reyes began, as if purposefully interrupting Jesse’s inner monologue, “But I like the idea of taking it seriously, and sharing all that with someone I want to properly share it with.” 

There was pause as they made eye contact, as if testing the waters.

“And someone who wants to share it properly with me.” 

Jesse stood, probably faster than was necessary. He slapped a hand to his chest, proud and passionate. 

“I do. I wanted to kiss you more than anyone. I have for a long time. If it means that much to you, I want to do it right.” His face was on fire, his heart was pounding in his ears, and the addrenline was making him feel like he was going to faint, but fuck if he wasn’t going to follow through. 

He felt himself stiffen when Reyes, almost entirely unfaltered, smirked.

“Okay.” 

“Oh…  _ Okay? _ ” Jesus, he was nervous. How was Reyes not nervous? How could a guy admit he’d never been kissed and still have all the power in the room? 

No, he wasn’t going to let Reyes get the jump on him here. He’d  _ never _ been passive or submissive about things like this before now. Reyes wasn’t any different. He swallowed down all his hesitation with one sharp inhale, stepping close, pressing their chests together, and kissing him. He kept it dry for now, practically paralyzed by the fireworks currently going off in his chest. 

Reyes kissed him back. Wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist, making his back curl. Dry moved to wet really fast, Reyes- God,  _ no-  _ Gabe was testing the waters with his tongue, the tip of it just barely brushing past Jesse’s lips. Boy he wished his guts would stop flip flopping and jumping and sinking and churning and spinning. Why did romance have to feel like this?

Gabriel finally pulled away, lifting a hand to thumb at the corner of his mouth where it was wet.

“Not bad,” he mused, finally a visible flush on his cheek that Jesse could be proud of. “Should we do something else?” 

He’d think he was getting blown off, if Gabe’s head hadn’t nodded toward Jesse’s unmade bed. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

It came out as barely a whisper as he pushed back forward, slamming into another kiss. His hands were firm on Gabriel’s biceps, dragging him off of the desk, and pushing him firm to the bed. It took one swift shove to knock him down on his back against the mattress and Jesse was on him in a second, only waiting long enough to peel off his shirt. 

His hands were slipping under Gabe’s shirt as he left kisses down his neck. Thumbed at his nipples as he moved down along his midsection, feeling hard abs against his lips. Gabriel seemed to stiffen when Jesse went for his pants, popping open the button, tugging down the fly, and starting to jerk down his pants with handfuls of fabric at the thighs. It came down enough to get to his boxes, and as his fingers slipped under the elastic, Gabriel’s breath hitched.

“Jesse, wait-” 

He stopped in an instant, his first name hitting his ears and sending a shock up his spine. “What’s wrong- Do you want to stop.” 

Gabe barked out a laugh, but it was weak, just slightly out of breath. 

“No, I just- It’s not what you’re expecting.” 

Jesse wasn’t sure what that meant until he got past the hesitation and continued, watching the modest bump in Gabe’s boxers… Come off with them. The hesitation came back and he glanced back up again.

“You’re okay with this, right?”

“If I wasn’t I would have said so when you asked the first time.” It came out harsh, but the wide grin on his face took the edge off, and Jesse stayed relaxed. 

The boxers came down all the way, too, and with careful finger work he found what he needed, getting settled on his knees on the floor, and pressing his face eagerly into Gabe’s muff. 

It only took one run of his tongue for Gabe’s back to curl, a moan shooting out of him. It caught Jesse so off guard he tried to move away, only for Gabe to grab a handful of his hair and hold him in place. 

He was suffocating, his nose pulling in nothing but Gabe’s scent as his legs moved around his shoulder and hugged him in. He kept his work up, his tongue flicking, prodding, circling. Gabe’s breathing was completely erratic. This really was his first time, huh? 

He managed to pull away just far enough to bring in a hand, getting two fingers in his cunt and beginning a steady, rough fucking with them. The grip Gabe’s leg had on him tightened as he threw an arm over his mouth, muffling himself on his forearm. With the steady decrease in the length of his inhales, Jesse pulled back just in time to take a deep breath. 

And Gabriel came hard, pulling Jesse in so tight he couldn’t move. He could barely pull back a smile, feeling Gabe shutter in overstimulation everytime he flicked his tongue, just to tease him. At least he was quiet, even if it probably came at the expense of a bloody bite mark in his arm. 

Jesse managed to tug himself free before his lungful of air ran out on him, taking a gasping breath the moment he was safe from Gabe’s thighs. He was panting as he wiped his face on his forearm, the taste still tangy on his lips.

Once he caught his breath he climbed up on the mattress next to Gabriel, who’s entire body was sweaty and flush, eyes hidden behind his arm. Didn’t look like he’d made himself bleed, but. Judging by the purple color of those teeth marks… It was at least gonna be one hell of a bruise. 

Jesse reached a hand over to pull the arm away, drinking in the exhaustion that was left on Gabe’s face and intertwining their fingers. Eventually he opened an eye, his gaze carefully surveying the satisfied and smug look that was on Jesse’s face.

“You better not expect any special treatment for this,” he said, cut off by a shuttering aftershock. 

“How about… Next time we’re under the mistletoe, you kiss me.” 

He made a show of rolling his eyes, but his smile was sweet. 

“Fine, deal.” 

Jesse threw himself up to sitting with a grunt, feet thudding against the floor. He rummaged next to his bed and picked up his hat, setting it proudly on his head. As he turned back around he climbed up on his knees, grabbing his groin in an obscene handful and giving his head a toss to make the mistletoe swing for attention. 

“What d’ya say, Boss? Wanna save a horse?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i hadnt written from mccree's pov before............. not.... sure how it came out...
> 
> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
